Double Date
by Tacuma
Summary: When Fuji and Eiji start to fight, the whole tennis club starts to fight. Tezuka and Oishi will do anything to stop this! Perfect Pair and Golden Pair


**Title: **Double Date  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **TezuFuji  
**Genre: **Romance, maybe a little bit of angst  
**Word count: **3040 words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **None  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

**A/N: **Thank you Ami88!! You helped me a lot! Not only with beta-ing, also with coming up with a plot!

This fic is for all my friends who's b-day's were in May.

* * *

**Double Date**

Only a few players had entered the Seigaku tennis courts. It was Monday morning and practice was about to start. Friends talked with each other about their weekend and the week ahead. So did a certain redhead and a blue-eyed tensai.

'Nya Fujiko! Guess what?!' shouted Eiji happily as he glomped his best friend.

'What is it, Eiji?' asked Fuji, his usual smile on his face.

'I went on a date with Oishi this weekend! We went to the mall together, and ate some ice cream! Oishi treated me!'

'Sounds like you had fun,' said Fuji, not really knowing what else he should say.

'It was!' answered Eiji happily. He unwrapped himself from Fuji. 'Did you see Tezuka this weekend? It's been a while since the two of you had a date, ne?'

'I visited him this weekend. We made our homework together, and played some tennis afterwards.'

'That's not a date. It's not romantic at all!' shouted Eiji. 'Tezuka is really boring, and he makes you boring as well!'

Blue eyes snapped open, and Fuji glared angrily at the redhead. The other tennis players that stood around them stepped back in fear, but Eiji didn't seem to be intimidated.

'What did you say?'

'Tezuka is boring, and by being with him, you became boring as well,' stated Eiji. He looked angrily at Fuji as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

'Tezuka is not boring,' answered Fuji. His voice was soft, but threatening. The boys around them took another step back, wanting to disappear, so they would not become victims of Fuji's anger.

'How dare you, saying that Tezuka is boring when having a boyfriend like Oishi? Going to the mall and eating ice cream, you did that when you were just friends. That's not romantic, it's childish!' Fuji raised his voice now.

'Oishi treated me! He showed me that I'm special. He is much more romantic than the ice cube you are dating!'

'You're dating a guy that is acting like your mother!'

'You're dating a guy that looks like he could be your father!

'Did you ever take a good look at Oishi?! I'll never go to his hairdresser!'

'Oishi's hair is unique!'

At that moment Seigaku's Buchou and fukubuchou entered the courts. They heard the shouting and saw all the players gathering around something. They wondered if something had happened.

'You better hurry, Tezuka-Buchou, before Fuji-senpai kills Eiji-senpai,' said Echizen who just passed by with a can of Ponta.

Tezuka quickly ran to the group of people, followed by Oishi. He pushed himself through the crowd until he reached his boyfriend and the acrobatic Regular. The were glaring and yelling at each other. Fuji looked dangerous with his opened eyes, but he hadn't done anything to Kikumaru, yet. Nor had the cat-like boy done anything to Tezuka's boyfriend.

'What is going on?' Tezuka asked angrily.

'I'm not talking to you anymore!' shouted Eiji.

'Fine! Then I won't have to listen to your annoying 'nya' anymore!' said Fuji back.

'Both of you 50 laps! NOW!' said Tezuka. His frown was deeper than usual.

Kikumaru jumped in surprise. He hadn't heard Tezuka before and he might have said that Tezuka was like an ice cube, but there weren't any scarier ice cubes than his Buchou. Fuji wasn't surprised at all. He turned to Tezuka, his murderous glare still in place. Without saying a word he started to run his laps.

'Start practicing,' Tezuka said to the other tennis player, who quickly grabbed their rackets and started their practice.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

During practice the two ex-best friends hadn't said a word to each other, they didn't even come close to the other. Fuji smiled, but everybody could easily see it was fake. When class started, Fuji and Eiji had to sit next to each other, like everyday. There was an uncomfortable silence in the whole class. By now the whole class knew that the two friends were fighting and nobody dared to speak. Even the teacher noticed something was wrong. He tried to talk to both Fuji and Eiji, but they wouldn't listen.

At afternoon practice the two kept ignoring each other. They didn't warm up together, they didn't run laps together and they didn't play a match, like they always did. During practice everybody was silent. Tezuka didn't mind. For once the whole team played seriously. But it seemed like the other players were avoiding Eiji and Fuji. Especially Fuji, like they were scared of him. Tezuka knew he had to talk to his boyfriend. And Oishi had to talk to his.

And that's what he did after practice. When all the others had left, Tezuka and Fuji were alone in the clubroom.

'Fuji, what happened between you and Kikumaru?'

The smile on the tensai's face disappeared. He turned around, and looked at Tezuka.

'Kikumaru-kun insulted you. He called you an ice cube, and he said you were boring, and that you made me boring as well.'

'Kikumaru talks before he thinks about what he should say. Can't you just ignore it?'

Fuji continued changing into his school uniform. 'Am I not ignoring him?'

Tezuka sighed. Why had he fallen for such a stubborn boy? He stood up, and hugged his lover from behind. 'Fuji, you know Kikumaru didn't mean it like that. You two should become friends again.'

Fuji turned around in Tezuka's arms, and pushed the taller boy away. 'No, I have a better idea. Let's show him that neither of us is boring, and that you're nothing like an ice cube at all. Tezuka, take me on a romantic date.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Oishi and Eiji walked home together, like they always did, but today it was different. Eiji wasn't as hyper and happy as he normally was. He sulked and didn't say a word.

'Eiji, don't worry about it. Tomorrow you and Fuji will be friends again.'

'No, we won't, Oishi. He said our date yesterday was childish, that your hair is ugly and that you act like you're my mother.'

'You liked our date yesterday, right? That's what matters, not what Fuji thinks of it. Just apologize to him tomorrow and I'm sure he will apologize as well,' answered Oishi and he patted Eiji's head.

'No, I won't,' answered Eiji. 'We'll show him that our dates are not childish. Let's go on a romantic date!'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

For more than a week Eiji and Fuji hadn't said a word to each other. Tezuka nor Oishi knew what to do. They planned romantic dates for their boyfriends, but the two were still fighting. Oishi brought Eiji to the zoo. They walked hand in hand and even shared an umbrella when it started raining.

Tezuka brought Fuji to the park and let his boyfriend make as much photos of him as he wanted. They even made photos of them together. But it wasn't enough for Fuji and Eiji. They wanted another date, with more romance.

So Oishi had taken Eiji to an amusement park. They had fun together all day, they made photo stickers with hearts together and in the evening, when the sun was setting, they went in the Ferris wheel. Tezuka took Fuji to the movies. He didn't pick a very romantic movie, knowing that Fuji wouldn't like it. He held Fuji in his arms during the whole movie, and they drank together from one drink. Even that wasn't enough for the two fighting boys. Hearing the other talk to their mutual friends about their dates, they got jealous and wanted more.

That's why Oishi took Eiji to a expensive restaurant and they had dinner with candle light, soft music and red roses. Tezuka's parents weren't home, so he brought Fuji to his house and cooked him dinner. He never really cooked before, so Fuji helped him. They were like newlyweds. That must be romantic enough, right? But no matter what Oishi and Tezuka planned, it never seemed enough for Fuji and Eiji. They wanted their boyfriends to come up with new ideas for even better dates.

In the end, Oishi took Eiji to the beach. They swam together, played some games and relaxed in the sun. At the end of the day they made a long walk on the beach, hand in hand. Tezuka took Fuji mountain climbing. He had carried Fuji's bag when the smaller boy got tired and he had held his hand when his lover couldn't make the big steps without help. When they reached the top, they had watched the sunset. Both Tezuka and Oishi had hoped it would be enough this time, but Fuji and Eiji kept complaining.

The next day the Buchou and the fukubuchou arrived early at practice. Neither of them was very romantic or creative and they were running out of ideas. That wasn't all. The Seigaku tennis players were forming two groups. One group was on Fuji's side and the others were on Eiji's side. Practice was often interrupted by a fight. Tezuka, who was of course on Fuji's side, found himself giving more laps to the people of Eiji's group. Small incidents happened. Rackets got lost, tennis balls were accidentally hit against somebody else's head, and bottles contained Inui Juice instead of water. It was ridiculous. This had to stop.

Tezuka sat behind the desk in the clubroom when Oishi entered. They greeted each other and the black-haired boy sat down on one of the benches.

'Tezuka, what will we do? Eiji keeps asking for more dates and he refuses to say a word to Fuji. The club members are fighting as well. If things keep going like this, we have to split the club in two,' said Oishi worriedly.

'That won't happen,' answered Tezuka. 'Fuji kept saying he wanted to stay over at my place. Maybe if I let him, he will stop complaining.'

'Eh? Fuji wants to stay over at your place? Eiji is asking me for exactly the same! He keeps asking if he can stay over for the night. I'm not sure if my parents will allow it, so I keep telling him he can't.'

'We can't let them stay over,' answered Tezuka. 'But we can make them stop fighting if we give them exactly the same date, they can't say the date of the other was more romantic.'

'You mean the four of us going on a date? A double date?'

'Yes, a double date.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fuji arrived at the park. Tezuka asked to meet him there. The park was huge, but they had a special bench where the two of them always met. When he approached the bench, he saw a certain redhead sitting there. Surprised he stared at his ex-best friend. At that moment Eiji looked up. When he saw Fuji, his eyes widened in surprise.

'What are you doing here?' he asked.

'I could ask the same to you,' answered Fuji. 'I have a date with Tezuka. We are meeting here.'

'Same for me and Oishi,' answered Eiji. 'How come that we are meeting them at the exact same place?'

'Because the four of us are going on a date!' answered Oishi. He and Tezuka approached their boyfriends. Oishi had a basket in his hand, while Tezuka carried a box. Two pairs of blue eyes stared at them.

'A…double date?' asked Eiji in surprise.

'Ah,' answered Tezuka. 'We'll have a picnic here at the park.'

'But…' started Eiji.

'No buts!' said Oishi. 'You two let us decide about the date, and we decided it will be a double date. We already prepared everything.'

Without saying another word Fuji and Eiji followed their boyfriends to a quiet place of the park. They were too surprised to complain. When they settled down, Tezuka and Oishi gave their lovers something to drink and homemade food. They had prepared all of the food themselves. It had been much work, but if their plan would work, it was worth it.

And so far the plan did work. Fuji and Eiji didn't start fighting. They just ate the food that their boyfriends handed them. After a few minutes they even started to talk to each other again. Oishi smiled happily and even Tezuka let out a small smile. Everything worked out just fine!

Until they finished eating. They had been in the park for almost two hours and the Buchou and fukubuchou thought it was time for their next step. They both picked a present out of the basket, and gave it to their boyfriend. Fuji and Eiji opened the almost identical presents. Both contained a ring. A silver ring for Fuji, a golden ring for Eiji. The redhead smirked.

'See, Oishi is more romantic! He bought me a golden ring!' he said to Fuji.

'That doesn't make Oishi more romantic. Tezuka thought about what to buy. A golden ring is simple, but Tezuka knows I prefer silver. He bought me a silver one, because it fits with my other jewellery,' answered Fuji.

'Like Oishi didn't think about it!' answered Eiji. 'He bought a golden ring, because we're the Golden Pair! Oishi is more romantic, because gold is more expensive. He loves me more than Tezuka loves you!'

'Don't fight about it,' said Oishi. 'I'm sure Tezuka loves Fuji very much as well. We both thought about it and both rings cost the same.'

'Nya, what are you saying, Oishi?!' asked Eiji angrily. 'You should stick with me and not with…with them!'

Fuji smirked. 'What will you do now, Kikumaru-kun? Even your own boyfriend works against you. Admit it, you lost. Now you will never stay over at Oishi's place.'

Suddenly Tezuka spoke and glared his killer glare which made even Fuji shut up. 'If you won't stop fighting now, neither of you will ever stay over at our places.'

There was complete silence for a few heartbeats. Fuji , Eiji and even Oishi looked shocked at Tezuka. But soon the two fighting friends regained composure. Two pairs of mischievous blue eyes looked up at Tezuka.

'So you say that if we become friends again…' started Eiji.

'…we can stay over at your places?' finished Fuji the sentence.

The redhead wrapped an arm around Fuji's shoulders, and the blue-eyed boy wrapped an arm around Eiji's waist. They hugged each other while looking at their boyfriends with a smirk on their face. Oishi and Tezuka looked bewildered.

'You…the fight was fake?' asked Oishi unsure.

'Yes,' answered Eiji and Fuji simultaneous.

'100 laps at practice tomorrow,' said Tezuka. 'For disturbing practice for two weeks!'

'I guess staying over at Tezuka's place is worth 100 laps,' said Fuji when he let go of Eiji, who nodded in agreement.

Tezuka sighed in defeat. Oishi smiled slightly. 'Let's go and get your stuff then.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Oishi's parents didn't make a fuss about the redhead staying over, so that night Oishi lay in his bed and Eiji lay on a futon next to the bed. They had talked for a while, but it was getting late, so they decided it was time to sleep.

'Oishi, can I have a glass of water?' asked Eiji suddenly.

The fukubuchou stepped out of his bed, walked to the bathroom and came back with a glass of water that he gave to his boyfriend. Eiji drank the water and placed the glass on Oishi's desk. They laid down in bed again. Ten minutes later Eiji spoke again.

'I have to go to the bathroom.'

'You know where to find it,' answered Oishi.

Eiji got out of his bed, went to the bathroom and came back a few minutes later. He crawled back in bed and whispered a 'goodnight' to Oishi. The black-haired boy whispered a 'goodnight' in return and turned around in his bed, ready to sleep.

'I miss Daigorou,' said Eiji.

Oishi sighed, sat up and took an old bear out of his closet. He used to sleep with it when he was younger. He gave the bear to Eiji.

'Is this good enough?' he asked.

'Yes!' answered Eiji happily and he hugged the bear.

Oishi went back to his bed and hoped that his boyfriend would go to sleep now. They had practice early in the morning and the fukubuchou needed his sleep. He pulled his blankets until they reached his chin. When he was almost asleep when his boyfriend spoke again.

'I forgot my melon-flavoured toothpaste. Do you have some, Oishi? I always use melon-flavoured toothpaste in the morning.'

Oishi sighed, cursed Tezuka for promising that their boyfriends could stay over and wondered if he would get any sleep this night.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tezuka's parents were glad that their son finally brought home a friend and without hesitating they allowed Fuji to stay over for the night. That's how they ended up in Tezuka's room together. Fuji lay on a futon next to Tezuka's bed. Before the Seigaku Buchou stepped into his bed, he switched off the lights. Fuji was disappointed that his boyfriend didn't say a word to him. He didn't stay over for sleeping only. He wanted to have some fun.

'Tezuka, I can't sleep alone. I always sleep together with Yumiko-neesan or Yuuta. Can I sleep in your bed?' asked Fuji innocently.

'No,' answered the Buchou.

'But if I lay on my own I can't sleep, and then I will be tired at practice tomorrow.'

'When your mother is visiting you father abroad, your sister has night shift and your brother is at the dorms you have to sleep on your own as well,' said Tezuka, refusing to give in.

Tezuka was sharp, noticed Fuji, but he wouldn't give up. 'Yes, then I'm all alone,' he whispered sadly. 'I cry all night until morning comes.'

The hazel-eyed boy sighed. 'If your classmates knew about that they would laugh at you.'

'They wouldn't,' answered Fuji. 'They would tell me how sorry they are for me and they would invite me to stay over at their places. They would blame you for my sadness, because you're my boyfriend and you wouldn't even keep me company. So, can I sleep in your bed?'

Tezuka sighed again and without saying a word he lifted the blankets. Fuji immediately climbed in the bed and crawled next to Tezuka.

Mission completed.

* * *

Do you recognise this plot? Yeah, it's a lot like the Ouran High School Host Club episode where Hikaru and Kaoru are fighting. I noticed when I was half way writing this fic XD I hope you don't mind!

And please leave a review! Thank you!


End file.
